1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to an improved network communication cable for use with computing devices. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a network communication cable that includes a cut-proof casing and locking mechanism for securing a computer to a network cable connector affixed to a structure.
2. Description of Related Art
As computers have become more prevalent in today's society, the necessity of having a computer available practically at all times has permeated today's work environment. This is especially true when employees travel to other locations, such as customer sites and the like. In such situations, the employee will typically take a portable computer with him/her to the other location for use while the employee is operating in this other location. For example, a company issued laptop computer may be taken to the customer location and used to provide communication abilities with the employee's office work location, provide presentations, and the like
Many times while at another location, the user's computer may not be within the user's immediate supervision. That is, for example, the employee may need to leave the computer in a particular location while attending to other matters in a different location while at the customer site. In such cases, it is important that the user be able to secure the computer from theft.
One way in which a user may secure his/her computer is by way of a dedicated security cable system which allows the user to attach a steel or other secure cable to the computing device and attach the cable to a stationary fixture. For example, a loop may be provided on the computer through which the steel cable may be passed and then secured to a fixture in an office. The steel cable may include a lock that may be engaged for ensuring that the steel cable cannot be removed by anyone other than the user.
This approach is not satisfactory for a number of reasons. First, it requires that the user purchase and carry with him/her a separate dedicated cable simply for securing the computer. Second, it requires that the computing device be augmented to include physical hardware features that allow for the attachment of the security cable to the computer.
Thus, it would be beneficial to have a mechanism for securing a computer that does not require a separate dedicated security mechanism and does not require special hardware on the computer for securing of the computer.